richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth and Lindsay
.]] The friendship between Beth and Lindsay initially started out as merely a partnership within an alliance with Heather. However, they have grown to care a great deal for one another and came out as better friends than they could have possibly become had they not suffered and endured both the competition in Total Drama Island and the overbearing bossy nature of Heather. Though they have been raised in relatively differing backgrounds, they are two of the more goodhearted people on the island whose general kindness has drawn them close together. Overview Total Drama Island While both ended up on the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island, they did not recognize their actual presence to one another until the Awake-athon. Lindsay did handstand as a means of staying awake. Beth asked if she join in and Lindsay said she could. This attracted the attention of Heather, who convinced them to join up with her in an alliance under the promise that they would make it together as the final three remaining in the competition. Initially naive, both girls joined without hesitation. Beth and Lindsay seemed to like the alliance at first, since it kept them from being eliminated early on in the competition. However, the weight of Heather's authority was beginning to become a burden for the both of them. So much so that whenever an opportunity arose where they did not necessarily have to be with Heather all the time they took it, such as the canoe race through Boney Island where the two insisted on partnering up with Trent. Ultimately, Beth had had enough of Heather and broke away from the alliance. It was during this period that Lindsay began to truly understand how important of a friend Beth was to her as she seemed lost with believing she should be friends with Heather while at the same time having doubts about how morally ethical they were. Soon enough, Lindsay would muster the courage to tell Heather off she had betrayed her in the motocross race. Beth and Lindsay would become reunited at Playa Des Losers, where their friendship continued to grow, now out of mutual hatred for Heather. Total Drama Academy Beth and Lindsay have not had a whole lot of opportunities to bond together on Total Drama Academy. That is largely because Lindsay is in the Others class group while Beth is in the Smarty Pants. Nevertheless, they still enjoy one another's company whenever they do get a chance to make contact. They have had interactions with one another during the Challenge Night competitions. They teamed with LeShawna, Katie and Sadie in Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. However, they would end up being eliminated in the first round. Lindsay and Beth would then be on opposing teams in the Arena challenge in Week 5. Lindsay's team would dominate over Beth's team due to having Eva, who obliterated the competition. Trivia *This friendship may have began due to the conflict they shared with Heather. *This friendship shares some similarities to the friendship between Katie and Sadie. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction